<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flunk's Habby by lucidabista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062313">Flunk's Habby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidabista/pseuds/lucidabista'>lucidabista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidabista/pseuds/lucidabista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just experimenting with their relationship, as we don't have enough scenes with them lol. I'm expanding on what happens on the show/webseries. </p><p>Written after episode 50. </p><p>Translation from the original (in spanish).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tabby/Heidi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flunk's Habby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975553">Habby de Flunk</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidabista/pseuds/lucidabista">lucidabista</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a translation from the original and it's not my native language so bear with me. If you would like something in the story/have a suggestion of where to go next tell me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tabby hates herself for it, but she can't stop thinking about Heidi. She thinks of her while sitting on the bus, in class, at the dinner table, in bed before falling asleep. She remembers everything that happened at Stella's house, and how Heidi began to look at her differently when she told her that she had had a girlfriend. Scenes from when they slept together at Stella's house are on replay in her head: how she teased her, and she laughed a little... and how she was mean too. And how she woke up with her arms around her and her hair disheveled, and she couldn't help but wonder if she would look like this if one day she stayed at her house, if she didn't just spy on a part of her privacy that she shouldn't.<br/>
She remembers her scent, sharp, addictive, almost intoxicating; and her reddish hair, her slightly mischievous smile, her impeccable style. The way she talks to her, almost bored at times, even annoyed, and at other times playful, interested. Incomprehensible.<br/>
But always, in the end, she remembers the Heidi from before; all those times she mistreated her. She wants to hate her, maybe even does so, a little. But she hates herself more for not being able to stop thinking about her.</p><p><br/>
That's why when Brayden dared them to kiss, she had to take the chance. She made the decision in a millisecond, and she even surprised herself when she put her hands on Heidi's cheeks and came closer. And she kissed her.<br/>
She immediately felt her soft lips, but everything was going too fast. Then, suddenly, something, perhaps the gentle pressure of her lips on hers, perhaps something in her taste, clicked, and a wave of electricity ran through her entire body, from top to bottom, waking it up. That energy acted almost in spite of her and she had to bring her closer, kiss her more, eliminate any distance between their bodies, any distance between their mouths. And the best part was, Heidi responded to her movements. Did she feel the same?</p><p>"Good way to prove a point."</p><p>Ah hell, that idiot of Brayden was still there. She had to stop kissing Heidi —it took every bit of willpower to do that.</p><p>"Ah well, thanks for joining me, Brayden," she said as she got up and led him to the door. Tabby got up too and followed her. "But I think it's about time you left."</p><p>Brayden was not really collaborating on the whole being kicked out part.</p><p>"What about Heidi? How is she going back?"</p><p>Tabby smiled as she pushed him out of the room.</p><p>"Maybe she isn't," she said. And closed the door.</p><p>She turned to look at Heidi, who was very close to her, leaning against the wall, and seemed intrigued by what she had just said. There was a short silence.</p><p>"Maybe I won't go back? What makes you think that, little princess?" There was a playful tone in her voice.</p><p>Tabby approached her; they were no more than a few centimeters apart, but even that small distance was unbearable. The adrenaline ran through her entire body and she felt capable of everything.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know about you, but you seemed to be enjoying that kiss very much. It's kind of embarrassing, if you ask me."</p><p>Heidi ran her tongue over her teeth, ending in a somewhat smug expression.</p><p>"Hah, you're imagining things. Clearly the one who was enjoying it was not me."</p><p>Tabby leaned in closer, pressing her body against Heidi's and feeling her, muffled by layers of soft clothing. Still, she sensed her warmth.</p><p>"You didn't enjoy it? Then prove it."</p><p>Tabby pulled her face away a little to get a good look at Heidi's expression. She looked puzzled. She raised her right hand and brought it closer to her face, and put several of her redish locks behind her ear. Then, with the knuckle of her hand, she moved her chin to reveal her neck. She looked at her again, and came closer. </p><p>She breathed a little, close to her neck. She did it on purpose, thinking about how the hot air she exhaled was already touching her skin, gently caressing her. She already heard Heidi's ragged breathing. And, very delicately, starting near the shoulder and going up, she brushed her neck with her lower lip, in one long stroke. Then she kissed her, several times, approaching her ear. </p><p>Heidi let out a moan. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Someone opened the door. We separated quickly. </p><p>"Wow."</p><p>It was Brayden. He stood there with his hand on the knob, gawking at us. Then he pointed a finger at both of us, saying:</p><p>"You two were...? Did you continue to...?"</p><p>"What do you care," I blurted out before he finished his sentence. He did not answer. "Why did you come back?"</p><p>It took him a while to respond. </p><p>"I thought it was a joke."</p><p>I laughed, and did everything I could to make it look sound like a scornful laugh. </p><p>"You are a joke, Brayden." </p><p>But I looked at him, and suddenly I saw the two of us from outside, kissing each other. She and I kissing. And then I looked at Tabby, her blond hair and light eyes, and her naive, good-girl smile, and her damn tiara. Oh, and above all, her puppy eyes, excessively happy with what had just happened. And I couldn't bear it. </p><p>"I'm leaving," I said, going to the bed to retrieve my vest. I saw Tabby's smile transform into apprehension with a bittersweet enjoyment. </p><p>"No," Tabby snapped, grabbing my arm. "Don't go. Brayden is already leaving. Right, Brayden?" She said the latter staring at him.</p><p>I stopped, grabbed her hand and released my arm.</p><p>"I know. I don't care." </p><p>And without further ado, I left. </p><p>I walked fast, the kind of fast walking that is a bit uncomfortable and can even make your muscles hurt, to the closest bus stop. According to Google Maps, it was thirty minutes away. Obviously, the little princess lived far from the bus stop. Nothing surprising here. And of course, all around the houses were nice and big and well painted. They were boring too.</p><p>I am so stupid. Why did I let her kiss me? In front of Brayden, besides. Admittedly, I had already thought about it: after all, Tabby is not ugly. But it had to be something more casual. Certainly not something public, she and I have nothing in common. Also, there was something about the way she looked at me —those puppy eyes— that just isn't right. That look was almost painful behold. No, no, she is definitely not material for something casual. And that without taking into account how vanilla she is. She would give me away without thinking twice.</p><p>I arrived at the bus stop sooner than I thought. Had thirty minutes already passed? Or maybe it was because I walked fast. Either way, I didn't have to wait long for the bus, luckily. The driver didn't say anything when I entered without paying, and since there were not many people (probably because it was the beginning of the line), I was able to sit in front of the window. That was nice, there was still a lot to go. </p><p>Tabby had reacted too badly to running out of the cafe. She was mad at me. That should be my first warning, sticking with this anyway would be just stupid. Although... that time, at Stella's, she looked beautiful. Who would've though she was also into girls? And so helpless, I felt like hugging her and letting her fall asleep on my chest. Also, sometimes, I got a certain resistance from her that was unexpected, like when she lied about having given my details to the police. But who has a cloth on their bed like a god damn princess? Who does she think she is? I'm sure she judges me by what happened in the cafe. Or, worse, she thinks she can change me. No, no, bad idea. Tabby has no idea about anything.</p><p>And so I arrived to my neighbourhood. I walked a little more. I hate visiting the most gentrified neighbourhoods because the houses of mine begin to look small, the roads overcrowded, and out of nowhere I realize how precarious the construction materials, how faded the house paint, how poorly maintained the gardens. And they aren't even really, it's just because Tabby lives in an overly wealthy neighbourhood.</p><p>I put the key in the door of my house and entered. I left my things on the floor at the entrance. I heard the TV; Mom was probably home. I went to greet her because she would ground me if I didn't. </p><p>"Hi Mom." </p><p>She did not divert her attention from the television. I looked at what she was seeing: it was a soccer game. She doesn't even like soccer. I let out a sigh.</p><p>"I'm going to my room." </p><p>She gave a "hum" and waved at me. Nothing new. </p><p>It felt good to get to my room. The rock posters that covered the walls, the dark colors, the smell of cigarettes and weed, the clothes everywhere. This is my space. I laid down on my bed and took a half-smoked cigarette from the ashtray on the nightstand. I took the opportunity to grab the control too and turned on the radio. Black Hole Sun was playing. Not bad at all.</p><p>I grabbed my cell phone and connected it to the wifi. I had barely connected when I got a text from Tabby. <em>Are you okay?</em> I rolled my eyes and dropped my arm, cell phone in hand, on the bed. I can't believe it. I have been laughing at her all year, I belittle her, then I abandon her, and she asks me how I am? Is she stupid? She really has no self-respect. I don't know how she survives.</p><p>
  <em>Being rich, duh.</em>
</p><p>I smoked a little more. I can't believe she really kissed me. I guess she's not as naive as I had thought. And not just once, twice. And the second time... how embarrassing. Another thing I did not expect from her. I ran my hand down my neck, I don't know why. It felt almost ... breezy, still. Damp. But it wasn't. </p><p>Ah, it's stupid. I've been thinking about her too long. Too long. It's probably because it's been a while since I've slept with anyone and my hormones are doing their thing. Oh, and if I leave her on seen, she will think that what happened affected me. Bad idea. I'm going to send her a <em>Yes.</em> and that's it. I'll ignore her at school. And to distract myself, meanwhile, there is no shortage of shows on Netflix.</p><p><br/>
My mom called me in the middle of the CSI Miami climax. I threw a long "whaaat" back at her, which was quickly followed by a "come here." I replied with a "whyyy", as always, but this time there was something in her "now" answer that made me close the laptop. </p><p>I shuffled to the living room. She was at the door, a handbag on the floor.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked, not making any attempt at hiding the nuisance in the tone of my voice. I even exaggerated it, a little, to provoke her. </p><p>She looked at me indifferently. She was more groomed than usual.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that if something happens to the house while I'm gone, you're going to be the one that pays for it." She started to grab her bag.</p><p>"While I'm gone?" She gestured toward the door. "Wait, mom, are you leaving?"</p><p>"I'm staying at Bill's for a couple of days," she replied, already crossing the threshold. </p><p>The door slam contrasted with the silence that followed. I stood there for a while, looking at the door. I turned around and confronted the living room. I guess I had weaned off, this hadn't happened for a while. And suddenly the house was too dark and too empty. </p><p>My mom thinks she can stay with her pathetic new boyfriend and leave me alone. Hah. Who does she think she is? I am not going to look after the house, I'm not stupid. No, I also have a place to go, mom. Not that Tabby is my girlfriend, of course. But I'm not going to stay here, waiting for you, no, not this time. I'm not going to be there when you come back either. I grabbed my cell phone. </p><p>
  <em>Yes, sorry. Are you still at home?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>